Bad Luck
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Sena just knew that today would royally suck, but maybe it will end better than he thinks it will. HirumaSena OneShot


FASH: Sorry this is a couple days late, when I tried to upload it yesterday and the day before that but an 'error occurred while processing my request'. GAH! Friday the thirteenth is Bad Luck Day! And so is Saturday the fourteenth and Sunday the fifteenth apparently...

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21... Yet... (Insert evil laughter here.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

The morning Sena opened his eyes that morning he knew he was going to have a bad day. It wasn't only because it was Friday the thirteenth, he wasn't too superstitious, he simply felt it deep within his gut that today would _royally suck_.

It started with his morning shower, the hot water ran out half way through and he had to rinse out his hair in a downpour of icy cold water. Then he burnt his toast three times in a row before deciding it was just better to skip breakfast. Then when he had been slipping on his shoes he noticed the left one had a broken lace, and then when he began walking he discovered with a wince that a fairly sharp pebble had made it's way into his shoe.

'I shouldn't have got out of bed this morning.' He thought with a sigh, Friday the thirteenths were always bad days for him, usually because his bullies thought it was funny to make his walk under rickety ladders and throw him into a pack of vicious black cats on these days.

Perhaps he was just a bad luck magnet, if so, maybe he should have feigned sickness today so that he didn't have to go through all the stuff that would probably happen to him.

Morning practice went as normal as it usually did, although Sena was extra cautious to keep Hiruma fairly happy, who knew what would happen if Hiruma started shooting at him on this, his unluckiest day?

Sena let out a huge sigh of relief when he was dismissed from morning practice, happy beyond words that he hadn't died in some sort of unfortunate accident. But as he made his way back to the clubhouse to change he tripped over a football or all things and crashed to the ground, biting back a cry of pain as he twisted his ankle.

Hiruma was quick to sprint over as soon as Sena hit the ground, gun in hand as he loudly told him to take better care of himself while bullets flew through the air, some of them landing terribly close to Sena's prone form.

That sealed the deal, (Even though being shot at by Hiruma was a normal occurrence.) today was officially Bad Luck Day, and Sena really wished that he was good at faking illness so that he could hide in his bedroom the rest of the day. Sure he could possibly suffocate under his blankets but that was a risk he was more than willing to take.

He would have rather suffocated then have gone through that pop quiz in math (he just knew he failed), having to read directly from the textbook in English (he could hear the girls behind him laughing at his enunciation) and then at lunch he discovered that not only did he forget his bento box at home, but anyone who he wasn't afraid to ask to share with him (AKA Mamori and Monta) were no where to be found. Not to mention his sprained ankle throbbed every time he didn't step lightly enough.

So he sat in the shade of a couple of trees near the club house, he didn't want anyone around incase they accidentally jarred his ankle, desperately trying to ignore his rumbling tummy. 'Maybe I should have tried making myself toast for the fourth time this morning, or maybe I could have just eaten it non-toasted.' He groaned and went limp against the tree. 'Why didn't I think of that before I decided to give up on the toast?'

"Oi, fucking shrimp." Sena's head swivelled to the side, eyes slowly traveling up Hiruma's body till his eyes met with the older boy's. "I could hear your stomach growling from inside the club room, where the fuck is your lunch?" Sena stared at Hiruma slack jawed, was that concern Hiruma was showing him?

"If you don't eat you'll probably end up passing out during practice or something equally annoying." Hiruma's eyes narrowed and Sena slumped down even further. 'Ah, I guess it would be pretty troublesome for Hiruma-san if I passed out during practice.' Sena was thrown out of his stupor when he felt something drop into his lap and he stared at the small package curiously. 'Curry bread?' He glanced up at Hiruma who was blowing a bubble with his gum before turning his head back to the bread.

"Well, are you going to eat it or not?" Hiruma's voice, laced with annoyance, rung through Sena's ears and he nodded quickly, unwrapping it and taking a well sized bite out of it, chewing at it vigorously before swallowing.

And then he began to choke.

Hiruma seemed to reacted the second Sena's breath caught, quickly pulling the boy up into his arms, turning his around and pressing his hands firmly at the bottom of Sena's diaphragm, pushing against him until Sena's airway was cleared. The brunette took in several deep, shaky breaths and desperately fought the urge to begin shivering.

"Che, I guess you're already too weak from not eating to chew properly." The blonde chuckled under his breath and Sena turned around and frowned at him.

"Hiruma-san, it's not funny! Today is a bad, _bad_, _BAD _day!" "What, are you superstitious?" "No, this day has just been really horrible." Sena stepped forward, wincing a bit as he put to much weight on his wounded ankle. "Really, really horrible. But I guess having a sprained ankle means I can pretend to be the secretary for all of the after school practice and not have to run around, right?" Hiruma's eyebrows rose a little. "You think I'd let you run with a sprained ankle? It would just get worse if I forced you to, you idiot."

Sena let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank God.' He took a step back, not wanting to invade Hiruma's personal space for to long and turned to walk back to his classroom.

"Oi, don't forget your lunch you dimwit."

Practice was long and boring, but relatively safe if you didn't count the occasional paper cut and stray bullet, and as soon as it was over Sena quickly collected his things and started walking for the front gate, only to feels a hand grip at his shoulder, halting his movement.

"Oi, fucking shrimp, if this day is so horrible for you, I can't have something happen to you on your way home." Sena slowly turned around, eyes wide. "H-Hiruma-san, does that mean-" "I'm going to escort you home." And from the sound of Hiruma's voice, resistance was futile.

So Sena walked alongside Hiruma nervously, glancing up at the older boy out of the corner of his eye every once in a while. 'I wonder if walking home with Hiruma-san will really keep me safer, for some reason it feels more dange-' "GAH! A black cat!" Sena jumped back, starring at the kitten who was sitting by the edge of the sidewalk while Hiruma smirked at the younger boy.

"You're not superstitious, eh?" "Shhh! I just have bad experiences with black cats." Sena whispered lowly, eyes never straying from the cat, Hiruma rolled his eyes, grabbed on to Sena's wrist and began dragging his away. "Che, we don't have time for your worrying, hurry it up."

Sena bit his lip nervously as he past the cat, bracing himself for a set of sharp claws or teeth to dig into his flesh, but it didn't happen. He threw a curious look over his shoulder, the cat was still there, staring back at him, but it wasn't doing anything.

"See, it's just a stupid, harmless cat, I can't believe tha-" "Hiruma-san! You're a good luck charm!" Hiruma's grip on his wrist tightened slightly. "Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Sena smiled brightly. "I can't believe that cat didn't attack me, maybe if you were at my house this morning my toast wouldn't have burnt." Hiruma turned around, serious expression on his face.

"It's settled then, next Friday the thirteenth you'll have to hang around me the whole day." Sena blushed lightly and shook his head. "Oh, that's okay Hiruma-san, I wouldn't want to impose or anything, besides, the next Friday the thirteenth is probably a while away, you'll probably have forgotten by then.""I won't forget." "... Okay then..."

The rest of their walk home was done in silence, Sena secretly marveling at how nothing horrible was happening to him until his house was finally in sight. The brunette gently pried his wrist out of Hiruma's grip, seeing as the blonde didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon, and he bowed lowly.

"Thank you very much for walking me home Hiruma-san." "July." "Huh?" "The next Friday the thirteenth is in July, I won't forget." Sena blinked up at him curiously. "Thank you in advance then." Hiruma nodded and turned on his heel, but hardly walked a couple of feet before turning around and walking back to Sena, taking a hold on the younger boy's chin and pressing their lips firmly together for several seconds before pulling away.

"That was payment for keeping you safe during your walk home." Hiruma explained to the shell shocked Sena. "And since next time I'll be guarding you for the whole day I'd better get more out of it then just one kiss." He smirked down at Sena. "Rest up your ankle tonight, cause you're doing drills first thing at morning practice tomorrow." The next time he turned around he kept on walking, Sena starring after him until the quarterback disappeared from his sight.

'Hiruma-san just took my first kiss.' Sena touched his finger to his lips, feeling a blush slowly creep across his skin. 'And in three months he wants more than just a kiss.' The blush on his face darkened as he thought about Hiruma's lips on his own. 'I think that, maybe, I'll look forward to the next Bad Luck Day.'


End file.
